


Ticket

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Ray wasn’t speeding, but Crow Horse wrote him a ticket, anyway.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: For writers_choice prompt #406: fee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket

  
Ray hadn’t been speeding, not that it mattered. Crow Horse could tell by the raw look of him that he was a man used to going fast; so what if Crow Horse had just happened to catch him at a moment he was obeying the speed limit?

Crow Horse hadn’t expected Ray to be so feisty about it, but he’d been pleased to see it. He’d been a little afraid Ray was just another spineless bureaucrat; he’d need some fire to stand up to Coutelle. If, that is, he was bright enough to see that Coutelle needed to be stood up to. On that, Crow Horse wasn’t so sure, but Grampa saw something in him, so maybe there was hope yet.

***

You couldn’t even count the time Ray’d been gone in weeks yet, but it felt like years. There was a lot of mopping up to do after the Feds and the GOONs had been run out of town, but Crow Horse felt himself just going through the motions. For the first time in his life, he did not feel at home on the rez. He felt something missing, like a hole in his chest.

He sat up nights with the Raybans and the transfer copy of Ray’s ticket, listening to the coyotes howl in the distance, to sandstorms kicking up dust against his windows. The glass shook in its panes.

Ray still hadn’t paid off his ticket, and his court date was approaching. The ticket really wasn’t much, but maybe it would be enough to bring him back.  


  


  



End file.
